The Tests
by Serenity'sfire98
Summary: A competition is happening at Hogwarts. Eight students will compete to be the Spirits of Time, Winter, Summer, Spring, and Autumn. Darkness is rising, and Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel will have to figure out the mysterious new Gryffindor named Mercy, the weird Competition judges, and how on Earth they're going to survive this. (Multi-crossover! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.)
1. This is Our Story

(Mercy)

My name is Mercy. Technically I am not human. I am a spirit. The Spirit of Time.

I've been through time and space. I've witnessed the lives and deaths of thousands. I formed a close bond with many across time. Over centuries. I've befriended people who are both mortal and not.

Currently I'm disguised as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd been there under a different name many years ago. Of course, everyone thought I died in the great battle that racked the school in which Voldemort was defeated once and for all.

So now I'm here, with the next generation of students and a few extra. A few who MiM had warned me would be there.

_A great evil is coming, more powerful than you have ever seen before. You must find the Four Seasons in Hogwarts and unite them. After that you will know what to do._ the Tsar Lunar had told me only weeks before the term started.

So, gathering up my old spellbooks, robes, and wand, I packed up to make the journey to Hogwarts.

Making sure no one would recognize me, I changed my appearance a bit. My brown hair was a shade lighter, and my one green eye and one blue were now both a hazel color. Being a different age from when I died was also an advantage. I could change my appearance and age luckily. It was a perk of the job, to help not disrupt the time stream. If the same girl was spotted in two different times it would cause panic.

My natural form had brown hair and mismatched eyes, and I was naturally about sixteen years old. There. Done. End of story.

So I sat down on the stool, just like any other transfer student, and listened to the hat deliberate.

_Hello again. If I remember correctly last time I sorted you into Ravenclaw..._ it trailed off.

_I'd like to go somewhere different this time, if you don't mind. Ravenclaw was incredibly boring. _I thought back at it. The hat seemed to chuckle.

_Of course. I know!_

"GRYFFINDOR!" it roared to the hall, and the table burst into applause.

By Halloween I had figured out who the seasons were. I had made a list of possible choices.

First off there was Jack Overland. He had snow-white hair and blue eyes, and was very adept at spells involving the ice and snow. He was in Slytherin, and particularly guarded, though could rival the twins as a trickster. I felt a pang in my heart. Fred's death had hit me hard.

Then there was Merida DunBroch. She had flaming red hair, blue eyes, and a personality to match her hair and the scarlet Gryffindor emblem she wore. She reminded me of Ginny, how she was fiery in temper but also sweet and caring.

Then we had Hiccup Haddock, a Ravenclaw with brown hair, green eyes, a metal leg, and a passion for drawing. He had an affinity for Care of Magical Creatures. He was so like Neville. He was awkward sometimes but sweet as well.

Last but not least was Rapunzel Corona. A Hufflepuff with golden hair that was seventy feet long and always in a braid as thick as he body with green eyes and a few freckles she was a lovely cross between Luna and Hermione- she was smart and wise, but also so innocent and childish.

I had befriended all of them, and I knew deep in my heart that they were who I was searching for. That made me feel better.

Then the announcement was made.

"A new danger is approaching our school. Two students from each house will be selected to compete for the spots of Seasonal Guardians and the Guardian of Time itself. Only five will succeed, and our judges are here. Everyone over the age of fifteen must enter their names. Hogwarts is in danger. Even if you are not chosen, or you are not of age, you may be asked to fight. This is no ordinary enemy. He will attack through nightmares. If anyone has one, please report it to your prefects immediately. We will do all we can to defend our students, but remember. Fear only holds power over you if you allow it to." Headmaster McGonagall explained. The whole school was silent. Never had anything like this happened.

I would have to compete for my role as the spirit of time. When I saw the Big Four in the Judges' seats I knew. Manny had ordered this. He knew I would win my spot no matter the odds- I was the spirit of time, after all. There was no competition in that sense.

I walked up and gave the four a slight nod as I placed my name into the Goblet that would pick the eight names. It knew who would be the seasonal Guardians. But it also would play along.

Things were about to get crazy.


	2. Confusion

(Mercy)

I snuck out of my dorm and to the Great Hall. I didn't think anyone saw me.

I found the Guardians sitting in the Hall near the goblet, talking softly.

"Hey." Tooth said softly.

"Hey, Tooth. North, Bunny, Sandy. What's going on?" I asked, sitting next to them. I didn't sleep, spirits didn't need to. We could, but really, what was the point? Same with eating.

"Pitch is back. Manny told us that you would lead the Seasons into battle to defeat him." Tooth whispered.

"Me? Look, MiM sent me here to find them, he said nothing about defeating Pitch." I replied.

(Merida)

"I realize that, Mercy, but he's making you compete for your spot. You know your name is going to come out of that goblet. You're going to have to fight. Do you have an idea of the Seasons?" the hummingbird-woman who was judging the tournament whispered. I had followed Mercy out of the dorm. She had snuck down here.

"Yes. Hiccup uses the same Dragon Training techniques that they used on Berk. Merida has a bow from the Ancient Scottish times. Rapunzel has a secret power that even she doesn't know but that I only saw once before in the kingdom of Corona in the middle ages. Jack- I knew a boy once, who looked almost just like him, that died saving his little sister's life.

I think these are connected. I knew each of them in a past life. Merida and Rapunzel were both princesses. Jack, a Colonial boy who loved his sister to death. Hiccup a chief's son who defied their ways and befriended a creature that they all feared. Whatever became of Toothless I don't know.

That's besides the point though. They're all special in their own way, and I knew them in a time that they don't remember now.

If their names come out of the Goblet tomorrow I'll know for sure. But they have to compete if they do, and it is vital that they win. If they don't, all of Hogwarts could be lost. I watched one battle destroy the school, I won't stand by and let it happen again.

But I'm scared- if they don't remember me... Even Dumbledore recognized me. I'm sure if they saw me with my true appearance they'd know me. Often you'll recognize someone you knew in a past life." she said.

My head was swimming. Me, a princess? Or one of the Seasonal spirits?

I ran back up to my dorm and curled up under the blankets, trying in vain to sleep.

_If their names come out of the Goblet tomorrow I'll know for sure. But they have to compete if they do, and it is vital that they win. If they don't, all of Hogwarts could be lost. I watched one battle destroy the school, I won't stand by and let it happen again._

The words rang through my head. In History of Magic we had learned of how Harry Potter fought Voldemort during the battle of Hogwarts. Scars could still be seen in the stone of the school. Names were inscribed on the floor where someone lost their life. Collin Creevey. Fred Weasley. Lavender Brown. Nymphadora Tonks. Remus Lupin.

They were names we saw every day. Those who had died outside the school, their names were inscribed in a wall near the spot Fred Weasley had died- that wall had exploded and killed him, so when they replaced it, it became a memorial.

I thought of one of the names. Mercy Fides.

"That's impossible." I whispered.

But did I believe it?


	3. Chosen

(Mercy)

Like I suspected, my name was the first to come from the Goblet. I stood, worry knowing at my stomach. I remained standing- I would wait for the others. We would all walk up together.

"Albus Potter!" the second name was called. Two from each house, so that was one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. Albus looked just like his father. I smiled weakly at him.

"Victoaire Weasley!" the first Ravenclaw stood up, blonde hair swinging in her face a she did so.

"Rapunzel Corona!" Rapunzel's hands shook slightly as she stood up. One down, three to go.

"Jack Frost!" the second Slytherin stood up, holding a long staff. He didn't use a wand; he channeled his powers through a staff. It wasn't his fault- the thing had literally flown into his hand in the wand shop.

"Hugo Weasley!" the Hufflepuff stood with a grin. He looked like Ron, though I could easily see the Hermione in him.

They were people I knew. Their parents were my friends. Had I 'lived' I would have been there as they grew up, not watched from a distance. It hurt my heart to do so, but it was a price to be paid for caring.

(Merida)

I saw a slightly conflicted look on her face, but finally the last name was called. My blood ran cold but my heart rate quickened with excitement.

"Merida DunBroch!" I stood up and we all walked to the front. Mercy smile weakly at me. I smiled back at her. The judges came and snapped a special bracelet around each of our wrists. We each had a different color.

Me- red

Jack- light blue

Hiccup- dark green

Rapunzel- pale pink

Mercy- light purple

Victoaire- teal

Albus- light green

Hugo- orange

We raised our wrists with the bracelets into the air and the whole hall broke into applause.

"The first task is next Friday afternoon. The task is this." she handed us each a piece of paper. I opened it.

_Next Friday, you will each face a different dragon. Some more dangerous than others, but all deadly. Prepare yourselves and steady your hearts. This task is to show if you can work under pressure, and outwit a stronger opponent. one will be eliminated afterwards by our judges. Good luck._ I read.

Oh Goodness.

Hugo looked green. Victoaire had paled considerably. Albus's eyes widened. Hiccup looked troubled, Rapunzel terrified, and Jack a bit uneasy. Mercy, however, looked relaxed.

"A task perfect for the Dragon Tamer of Berk." I heard her whisper.

This was soooo not going to be easy.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE! NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, A MESSAGE TO ALL!

About half an hour ago, the port on my computer started messing up. As of now, my computer will no longer charge. Update will be rare if not impossible until I get a new laptop or mine miraculously fixes itself. I am deeply sorry for this and will do my best to get a new one, but I have no money and my birthday isn't until November. I had a new chapter for this started up today, and was planning on updating for Christmas as a present but I guess that isn't happening. Again, I'm sooooo sorry, but I'll keep all of you updated on my progress as best I can and will be back up and posting new chapters ASAP.


	5. Dragons

**I BRING GOOD NEWS! I got the charger replaced and my computer is up and running once again! I know my Christmas Update is a bit late, but I got it here ASAP. A special thanks to changeofheart505 for reading and commenting! You're amazing, and thank you for the support! **

**I now present, CHAPTER FOUR!**

* * *

(Mercy)

Remembering training my own dragon on Berk, I snuck into Hiccup's dorm. Sandy was there.

"What's he dreaming of?" I asked the golden man in a whisper. He gestured to the boy flying a dragon in his dream. I leant down and whisper

"Remember, Dragon Tamer. You are more than you think. Dreams always mean something." he rolled over, having heard my voice in his dreams. I bid Sandy goodbye and snuck back to my dorm.

We were facing the dragons tomorrow morning.

I sat in the windowsill until dawn crept over the horizon and it was time to go eat.

All of the champions looked anxious, but I knew all had a plan. Sandy had made sure no one would get hurt, anyways. It was safer than Harry's task.

I took a deep breath and entered the Champion's tent.

"To think my dad did this same task. Getting the golden egg from the dragon. Too bad I'm rubbish at Quidditch, or I'd do what he did." Albus said shakily.

"At least everyone had a heads-up this time." Victoaire said softly, fidgeting in her seat. Rapunzel looked like she'd throw up.

I was second to last. Everyone got their egg fairly swiftly. I couldn't bear to listen to the roars of the dragons.

I saw the Ironbelly and gulped. hiding my wand deep in the folds of my robes I held up my hands.

"Easy, easy." I whispered. It roared softly.

_I mean you no harm, I just need the golden egg._ I whispered softly in Dragonese. I knew many, many languages.

_Get away, wizard! Your kind only harms!_ it hissed at me. I stepped forward, trying not to show any fear.

_I'm no ordinary witch, Friend. You know me as Time. Most call me Mercy. _I said. The dragon stepped aside and I took the egg, nodding in thanks before walking out as though nothing had happened.

(Hiccup)

Oh my God! I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead!

I remembered my dream and the voice and took a deep breath.

"You've got this." I said.

I walked out with my wand drawn to see a lithe black dragon with large green eyes. It was the one from my dream. He turned to look at me and it's pupils went from narrow like a cat's to dilated. he lunged and pinned me. Everyone screamed.

"Toothless?" I whispered. The dragon sniffed me.

"Toothless? It's me, Hiccup. It's your friend, Bud." I said, and the dragon jumped away from me. I noticed one half of his tailfin missing. I whistled and the dragon- _my_ dragon, ran over to my side. I crouched and scratched his head happily. He lashed his tail in glee before giving me a gummy smile like he used to. He nuzzled his nose in my side and I laughed.

"Not now, Bud, I got to do something first. Then we can play." I assured him. He growled softly but I picked up the egg and looked around. Most everyone's jaws were on the floor.

"Was it something I did?" I asked.

Mercy had a knowing look in her eyes as she grinned. She was the first to start clapping. Soon everyone followed, cheering and whistling.

I didn't care. I had my best friend back.

_My dragon._

(Merida)

Oh. My. God. He just tamed a dragon! A DRAGON!

After I had managed to calm down I looked at the scores. Hiccup was in first, Mercy in second, followed my Me, Frost, Potter, Victoaire Weasley, and Hugo in last.

"Eliminated this round is Hugo Weasley. We concratulate you on your efforts." McGonagall called. He looked almost as relieved as his mother and sister. Mercy avoided the Potters and Weasleys like the plague. The hummingbird-woman she had called Tooth talked to her in the common room as I eavesdropped.

"You should be joining the celebrations." she said softly.

"I can't, Tooth. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are down there. They're recognize me for sure. You know that as far as they know I'm dead."

"No, Mercy Fides is dead. You are Mercy Tempus, Mercy Time. And I want my friend to be happy. come on!"

I was beginning to put the pieces together. A girl with Mercy and a latin last name had appeared about the time of the Founders as well, a close friend of the Four. And Mercy Fides had been one of the Golden Trio's closest allies during the Second War.

_Her last name means time._


End file.
